Kurama's bad day
by Kuramasgirl1976
Summary: What happens when everyone gets to Kurama, including Hiei? Read and find out...please reviews...the language should be better as it goes
1. Default Chapter

This is our favorite lovable fox on an off day which is really rare for him. Everyone gets to him including Hiei....R&R!!! Ja-ne!!  
  
It was the normal day for Suichi Minamino. As he slapped the alarm clock he knocked it on the floor and grumbled as he got up out of bed and headed for the shower. He walked in the bathroom where his towels were hanging up and awaiting to be used. As he ran the shower water and got under it he screamed. "AHHH!!! The water is COLD!! Mother what is going on?!" he screamed as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself.  
  
Shiori Minamino, Kurama's mother came upstairs to see if her son was alright. "Suichi, are you ok? I just heard you screaming about the water" she asked a little concerned. "Kassan, why is the water so cold?" he asked her dripping water on to his carpet in his bedroom.   
  
"Gomen Suichi, the hot water pipe busted again and I need to stay home from work today just so they will fix it or unless you would like to be excused from school to await the plumbers" she said as he pushed him back into the bathroom. "No, I wouldn't Kassan..I'll just finish my cold shower and I will be down soon" he snapped as he slammed the bathroom door shut in her face. He went back to his cold shower and as he was getting ready to shampoo his hair, shampoo squirted him in the eye and he screamed once again. "DAMN IT!!! WHY TODAY? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS???!!" Then as he condintioned his hair the cold water started to go out on him as well. "SON OF A DAMN BITCH! WHY ME???!!!!" he yelled. Nothing is going the way he wanted it to.  
  
As she turned to leave she picked up the alarm clock from the floor and made his bed for him.  
  
When he did finally finish his shower he went into his bedroom and got dressed and noticed that Shiori had once again cleaned up after him. "Damn it Kassan, just once leave my room alone" he mumbled as he pulled his school uniform out from his drawer and set them on his bed. He pulled on his undergarments (A/N:let's not get picky here ok?) then pulled on his pants to his school uniform as he brushed his hair then pulled his shirt on. When that was finished he then again brushed his hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail and went downstairs to eat.  
  
"Oh Suichi good, you are out of your shower! Sit and eat before you leave" Shiori said as she set a plate of food on the table for him. He looked at it and went into the kitchen and pulled down a bowl for cereal and made himself some toast. He washed it down with some orange juice, then washed up his dishes and went upstairs to brush his teeth. "Suichi, I made you a nice breakfast, why didn't you eat it?" Shiori asked a little hurt. Kurama growled but didn't answer as he went upstairs to finish getting ready for school. Shiori jumped and cleared the dishes from the table. 


	2. Kurama's bad day

This story is co-written with Samurai_zero 203x...I hope you all enjoy this!! R&R  
  
As Suichi made his way out the door he grabbed his bag and left his house keys. But he didn't noticed that. As he was walking down the street towards Meiou High he hadn't been paying attention to people driving by on their bicycles or in their cars and a person on their bike happen to splash him but not enough to send him home to change. He growled and was thinking about pulling out a rose and transforming it to his rosewhip and doing some damage to the jerk who splashed him.   
  
He past Yusuke's Junior High school, still lost in his own thoughts. "Kurama! Yo Kurama!" yelled Yusuke Urameshi. He snapped his attention to where it was Yusuke was calling from and growled at him. "The HELL do you want Yusuke?" he snarled at him. Yusuke looked a little surprised at the tone of his friend's voice. "Hey man, you ok?" he asked Kurama. Kurama showed what little of his fangs he had at the time to Yusuke and walked away. Yusuke ran into Sarayaski Jr. High a little confused about what just happened.  
  
When he reached the school he went to his locker and opened it with no problems. As he closed his locker he saw Kyo standing there waiting to talk to him. "Hello Suichi" he said a little coldly. "Go away Kyo, I'm not in the mood for this right now" he said growling softly as he walked to his first class.  
  
He sat down at his desk and his female classmates started chattering away around him. Suichi just sat there and let them babble know that minute by minute the chatter was getting on his nerves. Apparently all the chatter grabbed the teacher's attention because out of nowhere the teacher belted out his name. "MR. MINAMINO!!! Why are you causing a distraction in my classroom for?" Suichi looked a little suprised as the girls stopped their chattering and sat down in their chairs. "What the HELL did I do? I didn't start this mess...they did! Either you need to get thicker glasses or the glare from you're bald head blinded you to the point where you can't see that I didn't do a DAMN thing!" he said pointing to them. The whole class went silent as they heard the teacher mutter "W..Why I never!! YOU have detention after school MR. MINAMINO AND YOU CAN EXPECT ME TO CALL YOUR MOTHER AS WELL!!!!" "Whatever, do as you please" he muttered back. In the back back of his mind he thought 'With one flick of my rosewhip, I could finish all this worthless ningens off.'  
  
  
  
At the end of the day Suichi is sitting in the classroom where detention is being held and tries to concentrate on his schoolwork when he hears a tap at the window and turns to see who it is. He looks up and sees Hiei at the window. He gets up and opens the window to let him in. *A/N: of course in all situtations like this the teacher is sleeping* Hiei asked him "Why are you still here Kurama?" And in a scartastic tone he replies "Oh I had so much fun here I decided to spend the night" Hiei steps back a little and asks "What the hell is wrong with you fox? Having an off day or something?" Kurama asked with a slight golden look in his eyes "Am I not allowed to have a bad day every so often Hiei?" "Calm down fox" he said. "I'm sorry my day has been really really horrilbe-" he started but got cut off by the ruckus going on outside. Kurama ran to the window and saw a guy in a white uniform laying on the ground knocked out. In front of him was a ice cream cart that was opened with empty ice cream containers laying next to him. Kurama says "Oh my goodness what happened?" then he stopped and looked over at Hiei who had a little bit of ice cream on his cheek. Kurama growled at him..."How could you? I know I couldn't bring you anywhere but geez Hiei, you didn't need to knock him out!" "Don't act so suprised ever since I fought that white haired Hanyou in the park that sweet snow person had it coming to him" he told him. *A/N: Refer to battle of the tree to see what Hiei means* After that Kurama just shook his head and yelled "JUST GO HIEI!!" With Kurama's yelling out like that the teacher woke up and caught a faint glimpse of Hiei leaving. The teacher shook and head and said "I must of been dreaming" and went back to sleep.  
  
After that Kurama started feeling bad and went to the window, just in time to see Hiei kick the ice cream man and say " You coward, next time bring more" Kurama let out a growl that only Hiei could feel. He just looked back at him and grabbed a small container of ice cream and walked home. 


End file.
